


Fiyero and Fanny

by softiekatya



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Alternative Perspective, Hospitalization, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekatya/pseuds/softiekatya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine never met in high school - they do it years later, when Audrey Hummel and Isaac Anderson share a hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiyero and Fanny

**Author's Note:**

> Just my little something for International Fanworks Day 2016. I love singleparent!Klaine and how they meet by their children. As usual, sorry for mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy!

            Kurt was born as a calm, polite person.  

 "What does it mean that you haven't taken her inhalator with you?!" 

And normally he was calm. But for the love of God, fatherhood can really change a man. 

 "I am so sorry, mister Hummel," teary-eyed kindergartener said, nervously playing with ring on her finger. Kurt sent her another deathly look. 

 "I have so many kids under my care, and Audrey usually takes the inhalator with her everywhere, I forgot about it. I am really sorry." 

 "For the God's sake, am I speaking with an adult?! I don't care how many children do you have, I don't actually care right now about anything except for the fact that my child could die because of your irresponsibility," Kurt hissed back. God, he was so furious at that woman. "You took my asthmatic daughter on a swimming pool without her inhalator. If that isn't the biggest irresponsibility I've ever seen then I don't know what is!" 

 "I am-" 

 "You shouldn't even take her on a swimming pool. I can't believe people as childish as you have actually a right to take care of kids. God!" 

Kindergartener was just about to cry, at last she looked like tears were just in corner of her eyes. Kurt would feel sorry for her - he really would - but not in this situation. He was just about to hawl something more when a polite voice interrupted their fight. 

 "What's happening here?" A doctor cleared her throat, standing behind the kindergartener with a bunch of files in her hands. "This is a pediatrician level, you aren't supposed to yell in here. There are ill children who need to rest." 

 "I am very sorry, madame," Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes with fingers. "That was very inappropriate of myself," then he looked at red faced kindergartener. "I'll talk with your boss later. You can be sure that I won't leave this case like that." 

Woman nodded, then bit her lip, turned back and walked away. Kurt crossed arms on his chest and covered his elbows with hands. He looked at the doctor just in the moment when she looked at him, waiting for an explanation. 

 "My daughter has been driven here about an hour ago," he said. "She had an asthma attack in kindergarten. She's four years old, blond hair, blue eyes. Do you know where can I find her?" 

Doctor nodded. "It's my hours now, which means I took her since she got here. Her name's Audrey, right?" 

 "Yes!" 

 "Follow me, mister." 

 "Hummel," Kurt added before walking behind the doctor. "My name is Kurt Hummel." 

 "Okay, I'm doctor Ross. Since we know each other, Mr Hummel, let me explain the situation to you," doctor leaned on doors of room sixty three. "Audrey is fine, but she's terrified. She doesn't have any idea what just happened. We had to inhale her by her throat and as we both know this isn't the nicest of things, especially for four years old." 

 "Jesus, just let me see her," Kurt squealed, but the doctor hasn't finished yet. 

 "She's staying for the night. There was water in her lungs and asthma attack may repeat, so she has to stay. Don't let her talk too much." 

 "This will be difficult," Kurt chuckled gently and finally doctor Isaac opened the doors. 

 "There's one more thing," she said before letting Kurt in. "She has a broken arm. She had to break it while the asthma attack." 

Kurt nodded, feeling a new doze of hate for that kindergartener. 

            Kurt rushed to the little bed by the wall. There were two beds in this room, but the other one was empty. Audrey was laying on her back, her body shivered. Kurt's little girl was all pale and teary, sick blushes on her face, but she immediately squealed and sat straighter as she saw her father. 

 "Daddy!" 

 "Hi, little lady!" Kurt said back, kneeling next to her bed and placing a hand on her forehead. He let her squeeze his finger with her hand. "I was so worried about you!" 

 "Daddy, I'm scared," Audrey whispered back, her big, blue eyes glued on her father. "Daddy, they did bad things to me! It hurts, and you weren't there Daddy-" 

 "Shh, it's okay, honey," Kurt said, smiling to her. "It will never, ever happen again, okay? I promise. Daddy will keep you safe." 

 "My arm-" Audrey sobbed, looking at her cast. Kurt smiled. 

 "Hey, cast is a cool thing! It stops your arm from hurting. And besides, do you know that your friends can draw on it?" 

Audrey's eyes got bigger. "Really?" 

 "Yes!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "If they only have colorful markers they can draw whatever they want on your cast." 

 "That is so cool! Can you draw something here, Daddy?" 

 "I don't have any pen here. But I'm sure they have it in the hospital shop, so I can go buy one anytime." 

Audrey nodded, but frowned. 

 "Okay, but not now, Daddy," she whispered. "I'm sleepy, but I don't want you to go." 

 "Oh, my poor baby," Kurt bent above her and kissed her forehead, improving her messy braids. "I won't leave you, okay? Take a nap, rest. I will be sitting there this whole time." 

 "Promise?" Audrey asked doubtfully and Kurt chuckled, crossing their pinky fingers. 

 "Pinky swear. Did I ever let you down?" 

 "No, Daddy," Audrey sighed, laying on her right side and placing health hand on Kurt's thigh.  

 

          Kurt was sitting by Audrey's bed for almost four hours. He was watching her - her freckled face, long eyelashes, blonde hair, little chest raising up and down.She was such a treasure - her fingers were squeezing Kurt's all time. Kurt was carefully and slowly stroking her hair, but when his stomach grumbled loudly, he made a decision - he needs to eat. There were hot dogs in a hospital cafeteria. Maybe he could go there, eat with a speed of a lightning and come back?   
          He has ran all the way to the cafeteria and back, but when he reached Audrey's room again she was already up. Kurt walked in and saw his daughter sitting on her bed with legs crossed and fingers squeezed on the blanket while little boy was sitting next to her and passionately talking about something. He couldn't be older than six. Audrey was nodding once in a while to show that she understands. It was one of the cutest things Kurt has ever seen and he was so sorry to interrupt them. 

 "Um- welcome? Do I need glasses or another kid really appeared there while I was gone?" He asked with chuckle, but when Audrey saw him her eyes got little and really angry - she tied arms on her chest and frowned.

 "You don't need glasses, but we had a deal, Dad! You left me, you promised!" 

 "Sweetie, I am so sorry, but I was really hungry and you were sleeping so well," Kurt sighed, taking her hand and kneeling on one knee. "Forgive me, princess?" 

Stranger boy giggled when Audrey shoke her head. 

 "You promised." 

 "Parents sometimes promise and do not made a promise," Boy said suddenly and Kurt got up, sitting on bed and placing Audrey on his laps. "Like my Dad when he said that we will eat pizza at least twice a week." 

 "Parents sometimes have to lie a little," Kurt smiled. "And who are you, young gentleman?" 

Boy cleared throat and opened his mouth - Kurt fought with giggles as he saw that his front teeth are missing and replaced by two holes, adding him extra points of cuteness. 

 "Excuse me, I can't say my name," he said in an adult voice tone. "Dad says that I can't tell it to strangers." 

 "Well, your Daddy is right," Kurt smiled, but Audrey looked confused and touched. 

 "But we are not strangers! This is my Daddy and he's the coolest Daddy ever," she squealed. "He's a good person! You can totally say your name." 

 "I'm Isaac Anderson," boy said after a quick hesitate. "But don't tell my Dad that I told you because he will be mad. I'm five. And Dad says that I'm a silly little squirt because I fell off my bike and broke both wrists, see?" Isaac raised both hands in white casts and Kurt nodded quickly. "I wheeled too fast and fell down. I really am a silly squirt, right?" 

Kurt laughed honestly. "And where's your Dad, squirt?" 

 "He went to the shop, because I'm hungry and I want a cinnamon roll." 

Audrey's eyes got twice as big. "I want a roll too, Daddy!" 

 "No honey, you can't, remember? You can't eat after the attack," Kurt said sadly, kissing her hair. "Later I'll buy you whatever you want." 

 "What attack?" Isaac asked curiously, then bit his lip. "I'm sorry. Dad says that I shouldn't ask that much questions because this can be rude and I'm a little gentleman. Was it rude?" 

 "Don't worry, it wasn't," Kurt smiled and stroke his curly hair. "You really are a gentleman. Audrey is asthmatic. Do you know what is it?" 

 "Not really," Isaac answered shyly. Audrey knocked his arm a few times. 

 "Sometimes I can't breathe and I swallow and this is an asthma attack," she said smartly. "And I have to breathe by a special inhalator for a few minutes to be okay again." 

 "This doesn't sound nice," Isaac whispered with terrify. "You are really brave, Audrey." 

          At this moment the doors opened and a man walked in. He looks like an older version of Isaac - the same dark skin tone, curly hair, except that he wears glasses. He was holding a shop bag. And, what Kurt noticed, he was very handsome man. 

 "Hey, squirt," he smiled to Isaac. "I told you to do not disturb, huh? You didn't wake her up, did you?" 

 "No, Daddy," Isaac answered. "She woke up by herself and she was crying so I sat next to her and tell her a story until she stopped." 

 "I really did a great job with raising you," man laughed and Kurt followed him. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself! Blaine Anderson, the father. Nice to meet you, sir." 

 "Kurt Hummel," Kurt answered and raised his hand up to shake it with Blaine's. Audrey curled in his chest - she doesn't like strangers. Kurt rubbed her backbone a few times. "Um- I would totally stand up, but I have a little crisis down here." 

 "What's your name, milady?" Blaine smiled to Audrey, who looked at Kurt with hesitate. He nodded, so she quietly squealed:  

 "Audrey." 

 "Well, Audrey, I hope you feel okay," Blaine said, taking cinnamon roll out of his bag. "I hope you maybe tell me something about you later? I bet you already know a lot about Isaac." 

 "He's an adorable kid," Kurt grinned and Blaine started to feed Isaac with cinnamon roll since boy's hands were in casts and he couldn't do it himself. 

 "Adorable and talkative," Blaine grinned. "How do you feel, buddy? Everything's alright?" 

 "Yeah, I'm just hungry," Isaac answered. For the next fifteen minutes Blaine and Kurt drown into a light conversation while Audrey was playing with Kurt's ascot and Isaac was chewing. 

 "Dad, can you give me your phone?" Isaac asked then, taking place next to Audrey on a bed. "I want to show Fiyero to Audrey." 

 "Sure thing," Blaine answered, taking phone out of his pocket. "Here, I opened gallery." 

 "Thanks, dad!" 

 "Who's Fiyero?" Audrey asked and Isaac grinned. 

 "That's my dog. He's big, white and black, fluffy and he licks me all the time! Maybe you can play with him someday! Can she, dad?" 

 "Sure, if only she wants," Blaine shrugged and Kurt smiled, sitting next to Audrey. Isaac showed then pictured of a beautiful dalmatian with red collar. Kurt looked at Blaine. 

 "Fiyero as the ' _Wicked_ ' Fiyero?" He smiled and Blaine nodded. 

 "Exactly. Isaac insisted on a dog so I let him choose the name. He wanted Danny, as Danny Zuko, but he settled on Fiyero." 

 "Someone likes musicals?"  

 "Well, I watch with him whenever I have time," Blaine answered. "I want him to be a good guy someday, to love music. He adores Grease." 

 "Audrey loves Funny Girl," Kurt smiled with joy and Audrey cleared throat as she heard the names. "She wants to be like Fanny." 

 " _I'm the greatest star-_ " she sang loudly and adults laughed. Kurt tickled her gently, then kissed her hair. 

 "Yes, you really are." 

 "So, what brings you to the hospital?" Blaine smiled. "I'd never expect such a nice people here." 

 "Basically, kindergartener, who's a total idiot- I'm sorry," Kurt bit his lip as both kids looked at him with giggles. "Um- so, the kindergartener took my asthmatic daughter on the swimming pool. Audrey had an attack, gulped a lot of water and probably broke an arm in panic. That's why." 

 "I can't imagine how furious I would be if it would be Isaac," Blaine said, crossing arms on his chest. Kurt sighed. 

 "I am. Poor woman was crying after I yelled at her." 

Blaine laughed brightly. "Sometimes you have to." 

 "We are going to stay here for two days," Kurt added, stroking Audrey's hair. "She's gonna die from boredom." 

 "Not necessarily," Isaac said suddenly, raising his finger up. "I'm going to stay for two days, too." 

* * *

 

         "Come on! We can't be late." 

 "Wait, Papa!" Audrey squealed, rushing to Blaine with unzipped dress. "Help me?" 

He smiled, zipping it and then tying his own bowtie. Kurt walked into the living room too, holding Isaac's hand. 

 "Ready." 

 "Me too!" Audrey said, saluting. Blaine nodded. 

 "Okay. I took us a cab. Mercedes and Sam are probably already waiting." 

 "Don't worry, Rachel and Jesse will be late anyway," Kurt giggled. Audrey looked at Isaac, then they tied hands. 

 "Christmas!" They squealed together. "Christmas time, Christmas!" 

Fiyero jumped between them, tongue out, sniffing Isaac like if he sees him for the first time. Kurt raised eyebrows, just as Blaine did. Audrey bent down and sniffed him, too. Then she laughed. 

 "Daddy, he smells funny! Like you!" 

Blushes went on Isaac's cheeks. 

 "It calls cologne! Uncle Cooper bought me it, so I can be a man!" 

Audrey nodded sympathetically, but Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. Blaine held back laugh. 

          It has been three years since the accidents that put Audrey and Isaac at hospital at the same time. Blaine turned out to be single, just as Kurt. Kurt, as it turned out, had a type - the type in glasses, curly hair and little son. 


End file.
